It Was Never Me
by They Named Me After The BadGuy
Summary: Immediatley after the Phone call between Katherine and Damon. What happens with Damon and Elena after the intense conversation that was so rudely interrupted? Summary sucks, it's sort of sweet/sad. No longer oneshot. It's worth your time trust me. R&R
1. I L Trust You

I own nothing- except my own worthless brain with it's not well thought out ideas that somehow made their way to this web page.

Please Read, Review and Enjoy. One Shot.

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes flicked up from the rug, back to Damon, where they had been before his phone rang, changing the mood of their conversation, removing it almost entirey. She wasn't exactly sure how the conversation would have continued, had it not been interrupted.<p>

She wasn't sure if she was greatful, or upset that Katherine had interrupted, but it was over now. Elena wanted to talk to Damon, but didn't know how to continue.

Damon tossed his phone across the room gently, and brought his smoldering blue gaze to Elena's face. "We have so much to figure out. If and when we wake up Rebekah, What to do with Klaus, and Stefan-"

Elena quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed Damon's face. "Hey, I told you we are going to let him go. Listen to me, hey, look at me." She forced him to stare into her eyes. "_We let him go_." Elena dropped her hands from Damon's face to his shoulders. "Yeah, we have a lot to figure out, Damon. Rebekah, Klaus, Hybirds, Originals, ghosts, God or the Devil himself, whatever it is, we will face it _together_." Her hand reached back up to touch his face. "But nothing is so important that it can't wait until morning."

Damon just stared at Elena. "Okay. Tomorrow." Damon let go of Elena and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "But tonight, I need this." He pulled out burbon, whiskey and scotch.

"I think that is a full proof plan." Elena walked towards Damon clapping her hands infront of her gently. "Get me out a glass. I can't go home tonight."

"I'm a legendary drinker." Damon gave a weak smile, his ice blue eyes failing to catch the light, as he poured a glass of burbon for Elena.

"I don't plan on keeping up. I just want something to get my mind off of this mess." Elena grabbed the full glass and threw it back staring at Damon as he did the same. "Keep them comminig, I can't go home tonight. I just don't want to have to face Rick, knowing everything has changed now."

"Are you sure, maybe you should be with Jeremy, just in case." Damon grabbed the glass from Elena and filled it again.

"No Damon, I can't go tonight, I've had so much crushed. i just need to be here, where I feel safe." She took the glass from him again and drank it down. She shook and felt the warmth of the alchohol rush through her body. It felt almost like when you drank fresh scalding coffee or hot chocolate. With a kick of course.

"Okay." Damon already had a room layed out for Elena, it was sort of her second room, since she hadn't slept in Stefan's room in months. And they contiunued to drink silently until Elena couldn't keep her head up.

Elena had fallen asleep in the room she was used to sleeping in since Stefan had gone AWOL originaly. And for that span of time Elena had always hoped and preayed that somehow he would find his way back to his humanity, or that she could help him find his humanity. But, as that was officially a bust, she had even said so herself, she knew it was no use waiting for him.

She couldn't take being alone anymore and she finaly decided she had to see Damon. He snuck into her home, her room, her bed before. Shouldn't it be acceptable for her to do the same?

She crept to Damon's room in the same clothes she'd been in the day before. The sun wasn't yet ready to come up, the dawn on edge though. She crept into Damon's room and eyeballed him to make sure he wasn't totaly naked. His shirt was thrown aside but there was no sign that his pants had been discarded from his body. He slept on his side, face turned to the empty side of the bed. Softly she adjusted herself into the bed and between the soft sheets and thick comforter of Damon's bed.

"I hope you didn't think you were being sneaky, Elena." Damon said softly, his eyes still closed, but a slight smile played on his lips.

"No, I was just trying to be courteous." Elena said softly, sighing into te pillow as she lay on her side facing Damon.

"Thank you for the gesture," His eyes never opened. This upset Elena a little, because part of the reason she had come to see him were his blue eyes. She wanted to see the promise in them. Feeling that anything of the sort would not happen while they lay in bed, she scooted closer and turned on her other side. Elena grabbed Damon's arm and pulled it around her. Even though she was presses against his chest she did not feel strange. After all he had his pants on, and she was still fully clothed. They both knew this was plutoninc. They both sadly knew this.

"Damon?" Elena asked quietly.

"Yes." Damon smiled into Elena's hair.

"I think I know why it happened the way it did." A sudden, soft frown appeared across Damon's forehead. "Stefan was right about humanity ruining everything. ButI think it ws his own humanity that drove him to do what he did."

"Elena I don't thi-"

"No Damon," Elena rolled over to look at Damon, peering into his bottomless blue eyes. " I am not trying to make excuses for him. But how many times have we seen his humanity flicker since he has been with Klaus? And how many of them were because of me?" Damon said nothing. "None, Damon. I think he did it to save you somehow, it makes sense. It's the only thing that makes senes,because after all this I think it's been you that drove him out of his madness. Everytime, you were the one who pulled him back. For Stefan, it has always been you, and will always be you that makes him human." Elena took a deep breath and continued.

"Listen, I don't want him back , I know now that I will never be so important to him as the blood or you. Especially you. Now I know what it's like to be in your shoes. I told you it would always be Stefan, but I didn't know how much it hurt to come in after someone in a contest for love. I'm sorry I said it. You deserve it more than anyone else."

He expeceted her to cry, to scream, he hoped she would do something. He didn't want her to feel the way he felt when he remembered her telling him _It will always be Stefan_ and everytime hes thought of it since. Part of him knew, now, that she was right. For Stefan, Damon would always be his brother, and that would always be more than anyone else could be. Elena just said, "I guess that's it, we'll think of the rest in the morning. We will make it through this, like always. We will make it through together. I lo- I trust you, Damon. I do."

Damon knew what she almost said, and what she had wanted to say, and he was gald she didn't because he had spent the entire time he knew her waiting to hear it, and if she said it, he might explode. So instead of doing any of the things he wanted so much to do, he waited until Elena spelt and just kissed the top of Elena's head. "I love you too Elena. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>So... tell me was it awful? Did you love it? Or was I luke Warm? Just pleaseeee give me feed back. Thank you<p> 


	2. May I?

Comercial's for the season return in January gave me a sort of path for this to follow, it's gonna weave and twist, but no longer a one shot and I hope you enjoy the second chapter. This chapter is kind of long, but I wanted to leave off in the right place.

Still don't own anything...

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up the light was streaming through the window. As she looked around she remembered the night before, and all of it's disastrous effects. Yes, last night made the list of epic plan failures. She was sure nothing would top Elijah's betrayl the night of the sacrifice. Done. <em>Thank<em> you,_ Stefan for that one._ As she looked around she realized she was at the boarding house. In Damon's room.

She looked at herself beneath the covers. _Fully clothed._ Nothing had happened, now she could remember, with a slight headache. More like a minor hangover, she and Damon had finished of the burbon, whiskey and every other alchoholic beverage they had turned to in their shared despair.

She walked downstairs after adjusting herself in the mirror. Though she wasn't worried about inpressing anyone, she didn't want to look hideous as she and Damon (probably Rick, Bonnie and Caroline) tried to figure out the new mess they were in, and how to fix it.

Elena reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Damon sitting on the sleek leather couch, in his usual slim fitting jeans and clingy t-shirt. She also saw the same glass in his hand as the night before, and most other nights as well.

"Already Damon? It isn't even noon?" Elena tried to joke, but as Damon turned around to face her the lightheartedness left her in an instant.

"She's gone." Damon's sharp blue eyes were framed by worry and, the crease on his forehead from his frown made his eyes seem angry.

"Who's gone?" Elena asked, then realized there was only one she it could be.

"Barbie Original!" Damon roared, it frightened Elena when he got angry, but he always pulled it back before she could realize it. "Along with the God Damn dagger! Dammit Elena! Why can't they leave us alone? I never wanted any of this! All I wanted out of life was to kill a few Yankees and bed a few belle's along the way. My life was so much more simple in 1864!"

"Damon, calm down. Gone what do you mean gone? How could she have left?" Elena stepped closer to Damon. So it was going to be one of **those** days.

"I don't fucking know! Someone had to have taken her. And if she's not daggered now, she was when they took her because we are still alve." Damon leaned on the back of the couch, holding himself up, as if her were in a physically weakened state.

"Who could it have been? Klaus hasn't been invited in, and hybrids. Do they have to be invited in or not? Oh my god, what are we going to do. At least with her we had... leverage." Elena was looking for her phone. "Im calling Rick."

"I already did, he wants us to meet his at your house."

"Alright, I'll grab my keys."

"So, what can we assume?" Alaric asked as he leaned into the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"We are thinking Klaus somehow had someone sneak in and find her. But we don't know how." Elena said.

"Who daggered her? Was that part of the original plan?" Of course Rick wouldn't know, he hadn't been let in on the plan._ There are too many people. Too many things that can go wrong._ Oh, how right they had been in thinking they couldn't trust anyone.

"I did. I knew that we had to eliminate as many factors as possible, and Rebekah couldn't be trusted. She would have turned on us the moment she saw Klaus in a corner. I acted on impulse, I didn't know what to do." Elena answered. Why was she the only one doing the talking? She noticed Damon wore the pondering face she had hardly noticed with him but was all too familiar in his brother.

"Okay, so it wasn't part of the original plan?" Rick said. Elena shook her head yes, but before she could reply Damon jolted as if brought to life by some strong sudden electrical force.

"It couldn't have been Klaus that took Rebekah, he didn't even know she had been daggered. He would have been waiting for a response from her, getting ready to leave town, or go on a crusade or something. For all we know he hasn't left town yet and is waiting around, at least close by, for his imortal bitch sister." Damon said peering directly at Elena and Rick, back and forth, as if he could make them see what he saw that way.

Elena eyebrows crashed to the center of her forhead, her eyes seemed to understand, and she looked to Rick. "You're right, I didn't think of that. Not even Mikael knew about that, or Matt, or Stefan." Elena's throat tightened as it sunk in even further.

"But Katherine did. Katherine knew, because she was the alternative, or fall back, and she was there with Stefan when he fucked up everything."

"So, we think Stefan is with Katherine. And Rebekah is with them?" Rick said. "But, if this is Katherine, and still a Stefan with little to no humanity, maybe Rebekah isn't **with **them. Maybe they **have** her." Rick's mind was spinning just as the rest of theirs were.

"I think, I need something to clear my mind." Elena said after a minute of silence. "I- I'm going for a run."She ran upstairs and quickly changed into clothes fit to run in.

Since she had begun training with Rick, she had taken up runing as a very personal time for her. She was always armed of course, with slight weapons easily concealed. Seeing how it was getting cold she could afor to keep her pressure release stakes hidden under her jacket sleeves. She could never be to prepaired, she had learned that too many times.

While she ran she thought again about what was going on with Klaus and Rebekah and Katherine and Stefan. Then she remembered she was trying not to think of these things. So she thought only of Stefan. She thought of the Stefan she had fallen in love with a year before, and remembered all of the things she wanted to remember about him. And then the things she didn't, which she just so happened to remember more clearly. She remembered the Ripper Stefan, the one Rebekah had fallen in love with. He didn't have a middle ground. Maybe as a human he knew nothing about moderation. You know the whole vampirism magnifies your human characteristics.

She wondered if he whould ever find his humanity. She knew now, just as she had the night before, that she wasn't enough to bring him back from the edge. But she prayed to everything she could that Damon could. Someway, somehow. Then she wondered what she would do if Stefan came back. Would she go back to him. _Of course you would_ she thought to herself. _But what if it never changed?_

She didn't have time to finish her thought, because as she reached the last leg of her run, just at the end of her road, the jogging footsteps she had failed to hear behind her for the past half block had caught her attention. Out of instinct she turned around to see a tall man in a hoodie close behind her. He sped up. and she bolted, full speed toward her home, but she would get the distance and then cross over infront of her house, she was thinking how to get the most efficieny from her flee.

As she got closer, and so did her attacker, she began yelling. "Damon!" Damon!" She had her steaks, but didn't wish to get close enough to use them.

Damon heard the sounds of Elena's call's and ran outside as fast as he could followed by Rick and Jeremy. Damon sees Elena strugling in the grasp of a man just down the road and zips to her side. As the attacker tries to fight off Damon and constrain Elena, Damon rips a stake from Elena's sleave and steaks the (obvious) hybrid. Elena falls from his grasp, ghasping from the utter force of the hold. Damon ripped the hybrids heart from his chest.

"Elena, are you okay?" Damon asked as he stepped toward her, kneeling to grab hold of her waist and help her up. "What happened?"

Elena reached a hand out resting on Damon for a moment. "He came ouf of nowhere. He grabbed me and said 'Klaus has a message for you: You'll be the only one to make it through this'."

Damon's brows furrowed above his crystal blue eyes, and in Damon's anger Elena felt warmer. Safer. But she feared for him.

Damon and Elena had took the body to the woods to burry it, she wouldn't leave him alone now. No one she cared about could be alone now. It was understood now, even without having discussed it. Damon's muscles rippled softly and his hair became disheveld as he forced the shovel deeper into the soft earth. If anyone ever decided to go digging in the woods, they might stumble across Damon's personal burial gorunds. Who knew how many bodies he had lain on these woods.

Going back to Damon's hair and muscles. It wasn't as if Elena hadn't noticed. She had always noticed, form the day she met Damon, he might be a dick now, but he was worse then. He was breathtaking but she would never let herself admit it. Even as she watched him, she wouldn't say why she couldn't let anything happen to him now. Over the months since Stefan had been lost in his servitude, it had become and unspoken rule that Elena and Damon had to look out for eachother.

"Damon, do you think Klaus is trying to get revenge?"

"Revenge for what? Us trying to kill him or Stefan and the slut for stealing his sister? Because I think either would be a legitimate excuse." Damon answered as he finished digging the hole, and picked up the body, dropping it in.

"I suppose you're right. We need to take precautions, more precautions." She said.

"What we need to do is track down my dumbass baby brother and Katherine, and then get them to fix their mess. Their part of it any way." Damon had swiflty pushed the dirt back into the hole. Perks of being a badass. "Come on let's go home."

He meant the boarding house. And she knew it. She had never refered to it as home before, but she didn't object to it. It was sort of her home. She had two homes, she loved them both, but they both had a lot of hurt for her. _No_. She wouldn't think of hurt. She slid into the passanger's side of her vehicle. She didn't want to drive. Damon had been doing it longer anyway, he knew how to drive distracted.

"Damon, we have to look out for eachother, you know that right? I know I have Bonnie and Caroline and Jeremy, but they don't understand. Listen, I think we understand eachother. And we don't have to say it. But I had to. " Elena said as they pulled into the Boarding house drive way.

"Elena, I trust you, okay. I know you will do everything humanly possible to protect everyone you know. Don't worry, I'm going to be waiting around for extra cookies, though. You love Stefan, that's the only reason you will let him go. And I respect that. You love him enouh to admit that right now he's beenig a pain in the ass. I respect that a hell of a lot more."

They opened the doors of the car and Elena walked around to meet Damon before he could make it any closer to the door. "No. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. But we have to stop Klaus, and Stefan. And I don't know how we are going to do that without one of us getting hurt." Elena stood her ground firmly.

"Don't be silly. We have insurace policies. A dagger and ashes, Alaric the vampire/werewolf hunter, Klaus blood, you know, in-case-of-werewolf-bites. And Klaus won't hurt you because you are the only way he can make a hybrid. And he won't touch me because he promised Stefan, and one, he loves Stefan, in a weird vampire-bromance way. And two, because he may be an evil douchbag hybrid, but he has proven good on his word. It's probably hard to believe but that was somethig we had up until the 20th century."

"I'm serious, this isn't the time for your Damon humor." Elena said agrivated and allmost hurt.

Damon saw this on her face and quickly stepped towards her, closing the gap and placing his left hand on her hair sliding it down to her cheek, while his right rested on her shoulder. Though Damon's touch was cool, Elena ran warm form the gesture "Hey, I know okay. I trust you, and I know that you will look out for me, just like I have always looked out for you. I know I've messed up before but I won't let you down. Not by dying on you, or anyother way."

Sudenly Elena's cell phone rings. Damon drops his hands and steps back to an acceptable distance. _Always the damn phone. _Elena reaches in to her pocket and answers. "Hello." Elena is quiet for a minute but her eyes widen, and her hand moves to cover her mouth. "We'll be right there."

Her stunned brown eyes flashed to Damon's face, " Jeremy was hit by a car, hes in the hospital in critical condition."

Without hesitation Damon slides back into the drivers seat, the whole way there Elena had her feet tucked into her chest, no seatbelt on, with her head pressed heavily into the back of the seat. Damon doesn't say anything, just softly holds the had she has reached out towards him.

"Rick, what happened?" Damon asks as soon as he spots the history teacher.

"He was talking to me, we were trying to figure out something we could do to help, when he just stood up out of nowhere, like something had possesd him, and walked outside. He ran out in the middle of the road and stood there as the van sped towards him. I tried to knock him out of the way but the car was almost on him as soon as he got out there. I think it has something to do with Klaus. I think maybe he has another witch. Anyway, the van hit him, going fast, it was like in a movie." Rick finished and looked at Elena. "He's in a coma. Badly hurt. They are still trying to stabalize him, but they are allowing visitors, two at a time."

"Where is he?" Elena's voice was much huskier that normal.

"Room 748. Just down the hall." Rick said.

Elena braced her self and turned to walk towards the room when Damon said, "I'll go with you." Elena didn't turn back, she just nodded and kept walking. Rick conveyed to Damon that he was going to the boarding house, no one had been invited in there, and they had agreed it was the safest place for now.

Elena and Damon entered the room. At first neither could see Jeremy, but when they stepped beyond the curtain Damon blocked Elena's view. He was cringing. "I don't know if you want to see, Elena."

"He's my brother. You would never walk away from Stefan just because it was hard to see him that way. I can't do that to my brother. I know you understand." Damon surrendered and moved aside, she had that ability with him. Make him waiver, every now and again.

Elena caught one glimpse of Jeremy. His face was swollen beyond recognition, there were bandages around his head. Casts on multiple body parts, and his heart ryhthms looked like they would stop altogheter any second now. Elena stepped toward her brother, thne stepped back and turned around, burriyng her face into Damon's chest. She wept in broken sobs and it almost frightened Damon. In the past year, Damon had only seen Elena cry once. And it was not even close to this. He could understand though. through everything with his brother, he would never want this for him, the uncertainty that was infront of Elena was the scariest thing on earth. No older sibling wants to see their brother like that.

"Damon, I Jeremy- He can't. I mean, do you think he'll.. He's gonna be okay right?" Her tears where soaking through his thin t-shirt. He could feel the warmth of her tears and her words were muffled due to the fact that she was speaking agaist his chest.

There was a sudden rap on the door way. "I don't mean to disturb you, but I think we need to talk." Stefan leaned cooly against the doore way. He gestured toward the chair in the corner. "May I?"

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I'm trying to be faithful to the characters as best as I can. Please R&amp;R the button is just below. New chapter pretty soon, but I would love some feedback before I post again.<p> 


	3. Always In Second Place

Chapter 3. Hold on it only gets better from here on out.

* * *

><p>Elena barely heard the knocks on the door frame. "May I?"<p>

She knew immediatley the sound of that voice, but whipped around pulling herself from Damon's chest to confirm her suspicions. And they were correct. Stefan.

This was his fault, but he came back. Why did he come back. Part of her burned with a hope that he had opened up to his humanity. The rest of her knew this was not the case. She could tell from the nasty smirk that had attatched its self permanantly to his mouth. She hated this new Stefan. Not him exactly, more what he did. And not exactly the new Stefan, this wasn't the _new_ Stefan, she remembered how Rebekah said this was the _real_ Stefan. Of course Rebekah would have loved the Stefan Elena couldn't ever imagine tolerating.

Stefan walked past Damon and Elena, brushing against his brothers shoulder, on his way to one of the chairs by the hospital window. He sat swiftly, eyes fixed on his brother and Elena. Stefan simply stared for a mintute, Damon had decided he was too furious with Stefan to talk to him, for fear of it escalating to something he would regret. Elena grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing here? This is your fault! She moved a step towards him.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. It was Katherine's. I just happened to love it."

"That's because hes not hurting anyone you love! That is my brother right there, or do you even recognize him. You did that."

"Well, if I recall, he's not your real brother." Stefan said.

"You son of a bitch, you should respect that he's my brother, bilogical or not!" Elena said in a rought whisper, because if she raised her voice to a normal level she would surely fly into a rage.

"Oh, excuse me. Maybe you can find it in your heart to forgive me. That is, if you haven't already invited my big brother in." Stefan smirked and before Elena could even think about what she wanted to say, Damon had flashed across the room, and stood, literally at Stefan's throat.

"You don't talk about her like that. She's _not_ Katherine. She will_ never_ be Katherine." Damon's eyes looked like sheets of ice itching to melt away, put under the pressure of the flames that burned from his anger.

"What are you going to do to me, _Brother_?" Stefan said everyword with disdain, but the last. "You won't do anything to me in here." Damon threw Stefan into the wall. A nurse walked in a few second later, hurriedly she asked what had happened, and saw Stefan popping his neck as stood up from the wall. Elena threw a glance at Jeremy as he lay in the bed, still unconsciuos.

"Nothing to see here, just a little bed pan spill. You can go." Damon's pupils dilated as he compelled the poor nurse, but before she could leave, thought having already turned around on her heel, Stefan sped to her, bitting her neck, drinking greedily.

"Now, you can go, bandage that. Remember nothing."

"She wasn't even pretty!" Damon said angrily. They had always only openly fed in anger on pretty girls, it was part of their air of anger. Damon could tell Stefan was fighting back with blood. Fighting back against humanity. Maybe just fighting the urge to feed off of anything with a pulse.

"If you want to save anyone, you need to at least listen to me. Katherine and I to-"

"Stole Rebkah from us in the middle of the night. Yeah thank you for that one! Now you are going to get eryone I love killed." Elena had moved next to Jeremy.

"I'm trying to fix things."

"How about you go back in time and this time when you save me, remember how much hurt you caused when you decided to get selfish and know me. 'I came here to be with you.' Yeah? What are you here for now?" Damon found himself continuousy surprised by the way Elena handled hereself in extreme situations. One time was never like the one before or after. This time she had shot bush level though.

Stefan didn't flinch. "When I do, do you still wat me to save you." Elena slapped Stefan with all her might and started crying again. Damon grabbed her wrists and pulled her to his chest shushig her.

"If I weren't your brother I would have killed you a long time ago. We will go as long as you help us save Jeremy, and everyone else. But we don't owe you anything."

_Only your life_, Stefan thought witha chuckle.

Damon stayed between Elena and Stefan on the way out, adjusting like magnets.

They met Katherine outside, she leaned against the car in sleek black skinny jeans, and form fitting blouse covered by a black leather Jacket, her boots were black too with a touch of the same red as in her earrings. Even when the world was ending Katherine was worried about how she looked. "Finally." She whined. "I thought I was going to have to grab a bite to eat if younkept me waiting any longer."

"Stefan already ate." Elena said shakily.

"What do you two need us for, you seemed to have it all figured out when you started this. What, oh mighty duo, can I possibly do for you?" Elena was staring at him. He was doing things with his eyes. But not his special eye thing, she didn't know what to call it. She hadn't seen it in an enitre day. Somewhat like a life time to go without it for her.

"Just come with us. Lets give a Patrova to each brother. How about we try working out our differences for the short ride? Elena will ride with Stefan. I will ride with you." She tiptoed around the front of the car to the passenger side, flashing a toothy grin at Damon.

"Of course, because it will never be good enough to just have one." Elena hissed.

"No, of course it's not. But you should understand just as well as me." It was a cold hearted strike right next to the heart. Katherine dropped her body into the car and closed the door.

"Bitch." Elena said.

Damon gave Elena a hug. "Just call me if you need to."

The other 3 climbed into their seats. Stefan would drive for himself and Elena. They reached the decision that they wouldn't talk to each other. In honoring this, Elena took the back seat, stretched out and slept.

"Well, here we are again Damon."

"Yes Katherine, somehow I get sucked into your little shceme again. Tell me, didn't you get you fix when you screwed me over the first time?" Damon's angry eyes tried to hide behind is calm expression as his eyes flickered from the road to her.

"I could never get enough of screwing any Salvatore. You were such a good boy back then, well ususaly..."

"I don't really want to remenise on old times with you at the moment. Or ever. We can talk about it never. If that works for you."

"Fine then," Katherine slipped her hand under her hair and let her head nodd towards Damon. "How was it?" There was a silence, Damon didn't know what she meant. "The sex? Was my double as good as me? Did she even come close? No pun intended." She giggled in a very Katherine way. "She isn't you, Katherine."

Damon flashed back to the moment Elena had told him she would never be Katherine, and then to the moment when he knew he would feel something for her. That day in the kitchen, the double date. Elena had said "I'm sorry for you Damon. You lost her too." Yeah, he had lost Katherine a long time ago, before he knew it. She had loved his brother more. Always in second place.

"Well she would be even more stupid that she acts if she didn't still love you both. And she does love you both. Trust me I was there, I'e done it. Oh, I forgot we aren't talking about that." She snickered. "I am serious Damon. I did love you, and I still do. Out of everybody, I always remembered the two of you. The sad thing is that you will never love me like you love her."

"I spent years decades, more that a century looking fo a way to get you out of that god damn tomb, which you were never in to begin with. I don't know how long I would have gone on. Even after I knew you had lied to me I loved you. You don't do anyting for me anymore. That much is true but to say I didn't love you like I love her, is ridiculous." Damon could stand a lot of things, but when he loves something he doesn't do so moderatley, and to be accused of doing so was a deal breaker.

"I never said you didn't love me. The old you loved me a little too much."

"I think I vaguely remember this conversation before." Damon was sarcastic.

"Damon, you would never have willingly given me up to Stefan, if it made me happier. You did that for her."

The cars pulled up to an abandoned home, of course, no invitation needed.

Elena saw five coffis sittin in a magnificent parlor.

"What are these?" Elena asked.

"These are the coffins Klaue has been hauling around with him for the past thousand years." Katherine smiled, almost taunting.

"This one is Elijah's. See." Stefan opened the coffin revealing the dead and veiney Original. "Rebekha." This box showed her in the same red dress as she had been in for Homecoming. "This one was mad for Mikael, but he never made it that far. And here is Klaus' coffin. Probably never used/

"What about that one?" Elena asked, pointing to a coffin on the far side of the room. "There were only the 4 originals, what is this for?"

Damon was disgusted by the deads originals, knowing if anyone decided to pull daggers he was a dead man. Vampire, thing. Dead either way. The real dead. Uneasy or not, he was right next to Elena, trying not to think about what Katherine had said.

"This, is our prized posession." Stefan flipped the lid open.

There was silence from Elena and Damon.

"Is that-" Damon started.

"The original?"

Elena was not looking at a mirror, or at Katherine this time, but she was seeing herself none the less. This was no doppelganger, she was the Original.

* * *

><p>Please be patient with me on the next few chapters. After Finals I''m free, and can crank these out at your demnad. Please keep checking back, or favorite, but just stick with this story. I really appreciated the feedback, so keep it comming? What did you think of this chapter?<p> 


	4. Cristine and the Dopplegangers

FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Sorry it took me forever, but I hope you like it, if not, well sorry. Half of this is a narration, so use your imagination because I didn't want to make this too long. Try and picture the Narration as a flashback.

* * *

><p>Elena wore the same look on her face as when she first met Katherine. There was her face, again, on another person. Elena thought for a minute. This wasn't her face, not Elena's. Originaly it had been the girl in the coffin's face.<p>

"What is she? How does she look like that?" Elena uttered.

"You look like that, I look like that. That is sort of how Doppelgangers work. One of us every five-hundred years or so. We all look alike."

"I mean, she's not a vampire right? No stake through the heart, or chains to bind her. How does she look perfectly intact. Just like you and I. She looks like she could be sleeping."

"See, that is what we don't know. We didn't check the coffin's until we got here. When we found Her, and we knew we were holding all the cards." Stefan said. "But, she's not much use to us if we don't know why we Klaus carried her around for a thousand years."

Katherine stepped forward, standing beside Elena, "Well, Rebekah was right. The Original was much prettier." And she was in a way much prettier. There was a certain softness to her features, but a strength in the length of her neck, even in death. Her skin was lighter, and hair slightly darker, and her lips had a flush that had never completley died out in death.

"How much do we really know about her? What do you know about her?" Eelna said.

"We know she lived near them, and that the original witch killed her." Katherine answered. "In all the years I spent runnig from Klaus, I never knew he was keeping this with him. If we could find out why she was kept around we could use it to our advantage." She looked puzzled, she almost never looked this way, as Damon remembered, so he was all too happy to know something the others did not.

Elena and Damon listened as Stefan and Katherine divulged the happenings of how they managed to steal these caskets.

"You are staying her tonight." Stefan said to Elena.

"In a foreclosed house? Where anyone living, dead or original can barge in whenever they like? Really little brother, you're losing your touch. You used to be good at palns. I forgot that you stopped giving a shit though." Damon barged in rolling his blue eyes. "Elena isn't staying here. She's going back to the Boarding House. No one can get in there wihtout her inviting them in."

"Fine, you want to got, we take these too." Stefan nodded to the coffins, his arms across his chest pulling his ches tight.

"Fine," Damon exhaled. "We will put them in the cellar, same place as we put Elijah last time he was... dead." Damon hesitated, one of the things he hated most was talking about vampires in relation to dead and alive, since they were neither.

"You, take her." Stefan pointed to Damon, and then Elena.

"Oh but I had so much fun with Katherine on the way over here." Damon said with a pout, looked at Katherine and then chuckled. "Only if she wants to come with me." He tossed a glance towards her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Elena looked deep into Damon's eyes. His heart, er his something jumped inside him. Sometimes she made him feel almost alive again. The way he used to feel when he was with Katherine as a human.

"Fine, you go ahead, we," Katherine said, " We will take care of the coffin's, just make sure everything is ready for us to put them away."

"I have something to tell you about that girl in the last coffin." Damon said."

"What do you know Damon?" Elena whispered, almost afraid someone would here. Damon turned his head to face her.

"You aren't the first person to sneak through a diary." Damon did his eye thing, for the first time in days Elena felt relieved. "Beleive it or not Blondie kept a Diary. A hell of a love one though. See, she wrote in English not too long ago abour every thing. The full description of the transformations, the deaths, Klaus, and how our Doppelgangers, aka you and Katherine, came to be."

"What did you find out? Can you tell me who she is? Was?" Elena leaned forward in her seat and across the arm rest towards Damon. His eyes roamed her face and eyes, making her feel naked, even though she was wearing layers of clothes and he hadn't looked beow her neck.

"Her name was Cristine. She lived in a house in the same side of the settlement as our favorite vampires. She and Renekah were aparently BFFS. There was a scandal, because she was prego, but the father hood was a mystery to the large part of the vikings and the wolves. Here,I can drive while reading, I'll go ahead and share this with you. But don't expect me to read it in her annoying little accent." Damon pulled out Rebekah's diary. He cleared his throat.

"_Dear Diary, I have been reflecting greatly on my life. Klaus will be gone soon, and I feel his stoory should be written down somewhere. So I will do it. When my famiy came her with the wolves, there was a girl named Cristine. She was one of my closest firends, and she was of a wolf family. We had grown up together, and I cannot remember a day that I did not spend with her. Until she fell pregnant. I kept her secret as long as I could, and when I would emplore as to who the father was, she would refuse to tell me. 'I cannot betray him. This was my fault, and mine alone.' Soon, others noticed a change in her figure, and the talk began to spread. One day she could o longer deny it and the village learned of her illegitimate pregnancy. Of course this was a disgrace, and I was not allowed to see her any longer. She sought out Klaus, and claimed him to be the father of her child."_

Elena's eyes widened. "Klaus was the father of her baby?"

"Yup, but wait until I get to the good part. We aren't even _close_ yet." He cleared his throat again and continued.

_"Indeed he had acted strangely when first learning of her condition, and he had always had an infatuation for her, but no one had ever considered such a thing was possible. She called on Mikael, and told him that Nick was the father. He flew into one of his rages, and was harder on Nick than ever before from that point until the destruction of our family, and ever since._

_"Nick revealed to us one night he was indeed the father of Cristine's daughter. He came to us all, after having secretlly gone to visit her several months into her publicly known pregnancy. He wanted to marry her, 'To make it right, Father.' That was what he said. My father told him that no son of his would have ever done such a thing to disgrace our family. He told Nick never to speak of it again, and to never look him in the eye again."_

Damon looked up and at the road momentarily, "Well, he was right about the 'No son of mine' part."

He then continued reading from Rebekah's diary._ "It was only a few days before the horror, which I cannot force myself to speak, nor write of again, occured. Juat days later Mikael turned us into what we are now. And in a matter of time, two verey important things occured. Nick transitioned into a wolf for the first time. And my father because murderously angered, slaughtering whatever humans and wolves he could get his hands on. He found the father of Nick. He uncle of Cristine."_

"Oh my god."Elena didn't understand how their lives had been so twisted.

"Do you want me to stop reading?" Damon asked.

"No." Elena answered without hesitation. "I need to know, Damon. I have to know."

"Fine, I'll keep going." He then continued for the third time.

"_He slaughtered the rest of Cristine's family. My mother took Cristine and delivered her baby before our father could reach her. Before the child was born my mother placed a spell on both mother and child. Cristine would die that night, but she understood this sacrifice. I was there the whole time. I had once been promised the power of being nautre's ally, but my vampirism had stripped me of all birthright, but I could still help my mother fulfill her calling. She was a powerful witch, and could conjure any spell she needed, and even create her own. That night she explained to Cristine that the sacrifice of her life would save Nick and her baby, but she must die to do this. Cristine somehow had the courage to do this. It could only be Cristine. She was related by blood, she suffered too from the curse of the werewolf, and her child was not yet born._

_"My mother placed a spell that would yield an exact duplicate of Cristine, five centuries later, through her unborn child. This future replica, she told Cristine, would save Nick. She told her that every form of nature would protect this rebirth. And this would in fact be a rebirth. The same heart, soul and mind at birth as was Cristine's. She would have the chance to save Nick. I never learned all of the details of the sacrifice and spell, but only the birth. And I remember the spell mother used to preserve Cristine forever."_

Damon stopped and looked pzzled. "This part wasn't here when I read this the first time."

_"I know that everything that happened to Cristine in her first life would happen to her as a new life as well. And it is only a matter of time before Elena meets the same fate as Cristine and Katerina. She has already died, soon the rest of her family will. But I fear she will be the end of the dopplegangers. Nick will never be able to use the necklace for it's true puropse, and perhaps this if for the better. Cristine will never come back, as long as Nick is gone."_

There was a moment of pure silence and horror.

"Come back? What does that mean? Damon?" Elena looked at him and there was a flush of anger on his face.

"There was a story Katherine had tole me when we together once."

There was a sudden jolt to the vehicle, so Damon thought, but on Elena it was a massive shock. The car rolled over, and Elena lost consciousness. Damon was stuck inside of the car and could not reach her. By the time he had manuvered his way out of his seat and towards Elena she was gone, taken.

Klaus had taken her, and Damon knew he was going to bring back Cristine.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? If you like it let me know, and if you hated it or would have prefered it to have gone a different direction, let me know, that's what the review button is for. Thank you for reading. New chapter pretty soon.<p> 


	5. Return

I's been FOREVER. I know. But FInals are over, I'm home for amonth with nothing much to do so expect major progression. I'm sorry it's taken so long, But trstme I will be putting up more chapters. If you like to follow this story you should probably favorite it, because I will most likey have to change the rating as soon as the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled out his phone and dialed Stefan's number. There were three rings and then, "Hello, you just don't know when to quit do you?" The accent coolly crept over the sound waves.<p>

"Klaus. What did you do to my brother?"

"I haven't done anything to your brother. But you have daggered my sister. Well not you, because you would be dead, so I'm going to guess it was the lovely Elena." Damon's breath stopped short on his lips. "Oh don't worry. I would never hurt her. I won't hurt them either. I have my family back, and now I have Elena. I am about to be the happiest man in the world. All thanks to your plan to get back at me, or whatever you were hoping to do."

"Listen here you son of a bitch, you let her go."

"You really do love her don't you? Well, I have loved too. More that many can understand. I must say, my mother was a wonderful woman. She knew how to create spells that your little witch would never even be able to fathom. I think you will love Elena even more once I'm through with her. I know I will."

There was a click, and the conversation was over. Damon yelled out at the top of his lungs. He threw his phone and reached over his head, flipping the car off of the road.

Nicklaus was a temperamental boy. He had always been that way. But his desire to never be alone trumped all else. That was why he let Stefan and Katherine live when he captured back his loved ones. He left Damon alive because he had promised that much. But he has coveted Elena from the beginning. Not simply because of the fact that she would set him free from his curse. She was an exact copy of Cristine. She was after all her doppelganger. Nicklaus returned to the cave where his history had been written, right next to the names he and his sister had carved into the wall so many years before.

The coffins had been hidden away, back into the U-Haul. He had taken the liberty of removing the necklace from around Rebekah's neck. It was her's but this was far more important than her simply wearing their mother's necklace.

Elena was still unconscious, her body lying limp in the arms of Klaus. He laid her on the ground, and she breathed softly. He gently cleaned the blood from her face. "You are going to be perfect once I have finished with you." He fixed her hair, laying it softly around her face.

"You are so beautiful. Soon you will be here, my love." Klaus broke open the necklace, letting a powder fall out into his palm. He gently lifted Elena's head with one hand, and opened her mouth. The powder fell into her mouth, and he pulled his hand back, biting his palm, and placing it at her lips. As he fed her his blood, he drained Elena's body of her own blood. She let out an unconscious moan of pain or pleasure

He remembered the day Rebekah had told him how to bring back Cristine.

"It's your blood Nick. You are unlike anything else on this planet. You are a hybrid." She grabbed her necklace. "This is the key. Mother put an herb in here, she did not tell me what herb, but it was dyed red with the blood of Cristine. If you feed this to the doppelganger, infused with your blood, you will bring her back, in the body of the doppelganger. But it must be done in her place of birth, as with the sacrifice, and you must drain her of her blood, to the point of death, but she must not die. You can only choose one. You sacrifice the doppelganger, and you become a hybrid, but you can never have her back. Or, you bring her back, and you wait another 500 years."

Somehow Klaus had gotten both, he had become a hybrid and now he was bringing back his love.

"The original was much prettier." Rebeka had said. And to Klaus it was true. Elena was beautiful, but it was the spirit of Cristine that Klaus had loved so dearly. It was there in Katerina at one point, Klaus had loved her too, and it was quiet in Elena, but more prevalent than it had ever been in Katerina.

Klaus had found it very difficult to resist against Elena for as long as she had been around him. She was now, going to be the host of the very thing he loved so much. He would not be touching Elena, he would be touching his Cristine.

It had been so long since he had held her. Of course over Klaus' thousand year lifetime, he had not been only with Cristine. But he had never loved anyone the way he loved her.

Katerina had captivated him, and she had been his briefly. When he had her he understood that there was a difference between whom she was and who Cristine was. It was not so great a difference, but too different for him to ever feel the same way with her as he had felt with the original.

Soon Elena's body ran cold and her pulse slowed, seconds passed in between the beats. Klaus looked upon her and suddenly she became more beautiful, and her color returned to her face, in an animated way. Her breath came more naturally and her pulse slowly began to rise. The heave of her chest was visible after a few moments, and Klaus suddenly missed the warmth of his life, the life he had lived with her so shortly.

Tears had formed on the brims of his eyes. Suddenly her eyes opened and he peered into to the brown orbs. She sat up and in sudden realization threw her arms around him.

"Nicklaus!" She breathed sharply and proudly. His arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her hair.

"My love. You're back."

* * *

><p>I know not Damon and Elena this chapter, But I will get to that in the next one. So what did y'all think? Please R&amp;R. More to come soon!<p> 


	6. A Thousand Years

Here you are! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Damon had reached home in a less than graceful state. He had found the bodies of Katherine and Stefan, necks snapped (an obvious vampire favorite), and dragged them back to the boarding house. They were still unconscious, but should be waking any moment, he hoped.<p>

Damon stumbled to the liquor cabinet, praying that his ailments would be subdued by the warmth of a whiskey, or the sting of scotch. Momentarily he wondered how he would continue to supply himself with sufficient amounts of aged liquors, but the thought soon passed form his glasses into Damon's binge, Stefan and Katherine came to.

"Well, if it isn't my baby brother, and the vampire slut, awake and alive. Kind of. Tell me, how did he get you? Throw a wild animal into your windshield as you drove home with the caskets? He got Elena, hopefully she is still Elena right now." Damon sat nestled in his chair, feeling no need to be hospitable, or welcoming in anyway. "I can't believe I let him get her! God damn it! I had her right next to me if we hadn't been so distracted by the story, I would have noticed and I could have kept her safe."

"Klaus has her?" Katherine questioned.

"Yeah, hopefully she is at least safe with him." Damon sighed.

"No one is ever safe with Klaus. Especially not young beautiful doppelgangers." Stefan spoke up, arms cross non-chalantly, leaning into the wall.

"If Klaus has her, her physical being is safe, but he is very fond of girls that look like us."

"Yeah, so I know, Mommy Doppelganger. Damon was seething with anger. But he knew that at this moment he had no choice but to stand by. Klaus would always take what he wanted. This time he wanted the same thing as Damon. Sort of.

"You won't get her back." Katherine said matter- of -factly. "Not the way she was before. We doppelgangers will never have it easy. I'm not feeling sorry for myself, but Klaus has a tendency to ruin us. He ruined me. It's only matter of time before he ruins her." She glanced at her nails and in an instant Damon had her pinned against the wall with his hand as her throat, Stefan sat by watching amused.

"Don't you dare say that! She is fine; she will always be fine, because she has always been stronger than you! She is good, and beautiful, and you were alone and afraid!" Damon was millimeters away from Katherine's face. He forgot that her strength matched his and he lost his grip, soon she had him on the ground and she straddled him.

"I was good! Klaus never wants to hurt just to hurt! He doesn't want to be alone. He loved Cristine, and that's how he ruined her, and me. And how he will ruin Elena. His love is a poison! He does not understand moderation. He didn't love Cristine Moderately, and he didn't love me moderately either. He does not understand what is rational, Damon. He loves Elena just as much as you. He loves her, and he loved me, because we are Cristine. Not just in looks, our mind, our hearts, and our beings. We end up different because of our experiences, but I am Cristine reborn. Elena is Cristine reborn. Cristine was the one thing he loved more than himself. And he will do anything to keep her. We have underestimated Klaus too many times, I won't do it again. If you want to get Elena back I won't help you. Everyone who tried to protect me died, I know how this ends. You can't win. I didn't. Five hundred years later and I am still running." She lifted her body from atop of Damon and bounced her hips as she walked to the door way, giving Stefan a warning glance.

Damon knew that Stefan had his freedom back, and was praying that he also had his humanity. He would never ask Stefan for help, and Stefan would never offer. They were like one another in that respect. Never the kind to ask for help, and never the kind to offer. They either did it themselves, or they stepped in when someone else was too stubborn.

"Wait, Katherine. This was our plan that failed, not that I care so much about the integrity party, but I don't want to lose to Klaus again. So we talk to Bonnie, see is you can find anything about reversing a possession in this degree. The faster we get her on this the faster we can say we got Klaus where it hurts the most."

" I don't want her to get hurt." Damon cut in sharply, his crystal blue eyes seething with misery.

"And neither does Bonnie I'm sure." Stefan replied, speaking to Damon, though looking at Katherine. "Are you in? Five hundred years right? What's five hundred more after this?"

Katherine would not say no to Stefan, out of everyone, she had most truly loved him. She could feel the twisted love circle squeezing its self tighter and tighter amongst themselves, but again, she couldn't say no.

Elena had been shut out like a muffled breath. She could not see or feel anything since her body became possessed by Cristine. Elena was not dead, not by any means. She was resting in a deep slumber, and thankfully her body was taken care of, because Klaus would not allow for any harm of misfortune to befall the host of his first lover.

Klaus had fled with her for the night, 4 towns over, to a quaint bed and breakfast, he had no worries of the Salvatore brothers. What could they do? She would not go with them, and he could make them all miserable, and hold every last card while doing so. He had nabbed his favorite hybrid, and also his first to stand guard in front of the caskets of his beloved family. Obviously no one would try anything on him, especially because he was compelled to rip out his own heart it the Salvatore brothers or anyone else got past him without having the right personally bestowed upon them by Klaus himself. He would get to them eventually, but he had something with him now he hadn't had in a very long time.

It had been to long since Klaus had felt the feverish touch of passion, and every kiss reminded him of the true life he knew, before he became a vampire, before he hated his father, before a world of trouble changed his future. He was a boy again, young Nicklaus who just so happened to be ridiculously and seretly in love with the most beautiful girl he had ever known. He could remember secret meetings outside of the village, behind the larget boulders and the biggest trees. He could taste againt hat first stolen kiss that made both he and Cristine tremble from the secrecy alone.

Klaus was no longer that boy, but he felt the same way. He may have thought he could find his passion reemerge in his nights with Katerina so many years ago, but he had long before then forgotten what it as like to really love. Cristine had once acted as a lady, but he recaled the evening when they had been trn with passion and had no desire t resist one another. All formality had fled, and for so many nights after the first Cristine and Nicklaus had learned things most adults did not know.

In this day, with no formality, the two had found eachother in the depest depths their passion had dared to plunge. Klaus cold body was warmed by the heat of the vessel of Cristine, he was entranced to see and feel and hear blood running through the veins of the very thing he thought he had lost forever.

She lay on top of him, "I ussed to hear your heart beat when I did this. I used to feel the warmth beneath your skin. That is gone now." She sat up, stradaling her lover, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Mine beats though, and now it beats enough for us to share it. " She grabbed his hand and placed in just atop her sternum.

Klaus smiled sincerely, passionatly, and lovingly. He swooped his had beneath her breasts and hunder her arms, the up her shoulder, pulling her quickly down to his lips. He kisse her, hungry, but cautious. He then released her lips from his and she trailed her kissed from his lips down to his hips. She glanced up at him and he placed an hand behind her head, pulling her head back, the forward again, raising his torso and adjusting his hips, in a flash he had turned over, on top of Cristine. Her legs tightened their grip around him and their bare bodies once again embarked on their favorite journey to take together.

Her head pressed into the pillow and her soft skin melted into his hard body. Elena felt non of this, but her body had never known that much force and it ached with such pains, but it like that which possessed it ached for more of this unfamiliar heaven. Klaus was not the young boy Cristine had given herself to in a childish love. He was a man who had loved none but her for a thousand years.

Bonnie plays a huge role in the next chapter, so please be patient and you will get you Damon and Elena

i promise... R&R!


	7. God Damn Symmetry

Here we go, this chapter is leading up to the splintering of event in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>They found Bonnie just where they had thought they would, at Jeremy's hospital bedside.<p>

"What do I do? I was mad at him, I wouldn't speak to him, I couldn't forgive him, I just, I, what do I do?" She sat with her face in her hands. Damon and Bonnie had never exactly been on pleasant speaking terms, but he was the only one in the room with enough humaity guiding him through his unstable world.

"Listen, I don't want to rip you away from your young love, but we have more pressing matters. Jeremy is banged up, badly, very badly, but he is not going anywhere that we can't walk to from this exact spot. He will get better, but we lost Elena."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie's green eyes flashed to his face. "You lost her."

"Well thechnicaly... Klaus stole her." Kathrine said.

"She's possesed, by now." Stefan stood by the doorway. Bonnie gave Damon a questioning look.

"Loing story very short... Klaus was in love with a girl named Cristine, who was carrying his child, she was the one sacrificed to bind his werewolf gene. She is the original to our doppelgangers, and she is possesing Elena." Damon gave the sweetend condensed version of Cristine's history.

"Possession, like when Klaus had control of Rick's body?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, but this time there is no other body for her to return to, and no will to leave." Katherine replied.

"We need your help. We ask a lot of you, all the time, but this is important. I can't lose her. We can't lose her, none of us can." Damon was heading into teritory he didn't want to, and he was hoping someone would come and save him. And then someone did.

"Has anyone seen Tyler? I heard about Jeremy and I figured everyone would be here. I haven't seen Tyler since two nights ago after the homecoming showdown gone to hell." Caroline flew through the door. Bonnie stood up, holding onto Jeremy's hand. "What's going on? Why are you two here?" She was reffering to Katherine and Stefan. "I thought you hopped off the band wagon. Where is Elena?"

"Look, Barbie, we will get to all of your questions, but right now we need to book it. We can explain everything on the way." Damon turned his galnce to Bonnie. "Where do we go?"

"I have my book, the caves may give us some sort of clue, If we get Rick, we will have more of a chance of figuring out how to reverse the possession." Bonnie kissed Jeremy's hand, and walked through the door. She held her head up, the gaggle of vampires followed at her heels.

"What do you mean there is no way to reverse it?" Damon yelled at Bonnie and Alaric.

"There is no way to stop it. Possession, in this form can only be released by the will of the posseser. If there were a way to destroy the necklace, maybe we could manage to reverse the spell. But this spell is so old, there is no way to tell if anything would work." Bonnie came forward and spoke. "This spell binds the life lines of both. Doppelgangers are not just carbon coppies, they are the entire body and soul, reborn. Cristine does not have too leave, because it was not her spirit transferred into Elena's body. It is Cristine's soul, in Cristine's body, the only difference now is instead of Elena's memories it is Cristine's. This isn't possession. It's resurection."

"No, there has to be a way to fix this! There is always some tiwsted way of fixing everything. We brought her back to life when she had to be saccrificed. Stefan saved me when I was bitten by Tyler. You brought back Jeremy. There is always a way!" Damon yelled. He was the only one left of his vampire clan, they had gone off to look for Klaus.

"Balance! Damon, there are ALWAYS consequences. Symmetry, one thing comes another goes, give and take. Who knows how much you would have to trade, or even if there is anything we can do. The only option available is to have Christine give up her possession. Symmetry is-"\

"God damn your symmetry! You witches, always making everything complicated. God damn!" Damon burst.

"You don't even believe in a god." Rick interrrupted.

"I used to. Up until the point where my blood started to run cold, and I watched everyone around me start dying! And sometimes I still find myself praying that this is all just a dream and I will go back to my days in my uniform, with my humor still intact. But the one thing in this whole God damn world that makes this life, or whatever it is, liveable, is Elena." He pounded his fist into the wall of the cave, and it cracked and his body shoook with anger. His blue eyes pierced Bonnie. "And without her I'm not really sure how much I can do. I have been able to bear this all because she has been there, whether or not she has hated me, and without her even there to hate me, I'll lose it all." Damon's eyes were looking for the something to remind him of Elena, to bring her back as her, and not some thousand year old, cursed beauty.

"We won't give up." Rick said, he knew what it was like to lose something that meant everything to him. It had happened twice.

"How long have I been gone, my love?" Cristine asked her lover, as she lay in his arms.

"It doesn't matter, you are here now. I have waited long enough to be with you again that I do not have to linger anymore." Klaus blue eyes had not shined with that light in a thousand years.

"I never thought I would return to you, as I was when I lived. What am? Am I not living and breathing? I am in the body of my descendant. Our descendant."

Klaus kissed Cristine's collarbone. "You belong wholy to yourself. And to me in heart."

"What happened to my first body? Your mother said it was to be protected." Cristine held her breath.

"It is here. In the next room. I brought you back in to this body, so I could return you to your first body. You had to be in the body of the living before I could send you to the body of the lifeless. But I can return you. It is now all of your own will." Klaus blue eyes puled closer to Cristine and his passion and love shown through his eyes. It would never end, his love for her would last another thousand years, and not waver, and now that he held Cristine again, he would never lose her.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R, it is greatly appreciated, The big one comes next chapter. I have thought it out a lot and hope you like where it leads. Well, that you at least enjoy where it leads.<p> 


	8. Changes

This is it you guys, the big one, but not the end by any means. Read, and enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>This would be the moment when everything changed and Damon could feel it. He thought back to the times when he knew things were turning down a different path. 1861, he enlisted as a soldier in the confederate army, fighting a war over something he as a boy couldn't understand. 1864, Katherine Pierce enters his life, and he falls in love for the first time, not merely bedding her once and moving on to the next brothel, in the next town as he had done before. A few months later he woke up in the transition to a vampire, and he was swindled into drinking a young girls blood, forcing the transformation. Skip to 2009, the moment Elena Gilbert apologized to for the loss of Katherine, something struk at Damon's heart, and he fell under the spell she didn't know she had cast. Next was the opening of the tomb, discovering that the woman he had loved for over 150 years had lied to him, and abandoned him. Katherine returns. Originals show up on the Boarding House doorstep. Elena was sacrificed and Klaus was released from the curse that boud kim. Elena kissed him, as he lay dying, and Stefan went darkside... again. The plan to kill Klaus failed, and then next day Elena was kidnapped by him.<p>

This was one day later. The moments that had been game changers had been growing closer and closer in time since he had met Elena. This couldn't happen everyday, so today had to be the biggest one he had faced as of yet. He was ready, whatever happened he had a plan. A secret plan as always. A one man plan, and this time no one would stop him, that was certain.

Katherine had found the bed and breakfast that Klaus had spent the night with Elena's body in. The thought of any of Katherine's past lovers with anyone besides her still made her green with envy, even if it was the one lover she had spent five hundred year running from.

Damon led his group. He, the psychotic lover boy, completley comitted to women who always loved someone else. One 500 year old Slut with a brother fetish. One blood junkie with a thing for the writing on the wall. A vampire cheerleader with a hybrid boyfriend. A witch forsaken by her ancestors. And a vampire hunter history teacher who joined the very thing he used to kill. It was a fucked up group to sayin the least, and that was just the tip of the iceburg.

The halway looked like it came to a dead end, but there was a very hidden doorway to the right that tunneled their vision directly toward the last door. Klaus was in there with the woman they both loved. Damon knew it would not be Elena he ran into once he reached the doorway. From what they all knew of Originals, she would be selfish, and deadly cunning. Damon knew he had to save her, but he didn't know how. All he knew was that he had to make Elena come back to the surface, to somehow over power Cristine.

He swung open the door, and Klaus was instantly at his throat, " You never know when to quit do you? Lucky for you I acounted for all of this. You see, you are predictable, always doing stupid things to save your precious Elena. I galdly welcome you, and especially your witch. I need you both for this."Kluas threw Damon against the wall. Damon lunged at him, but Klaus moved quickly to the door, grabbing hold of Bonnies wrist. She tried to use her abilities to send the unbearable sound waves to his head.

"Oh, isn't that adorable, you think you can wrap your grimy witchy hands aroung my brain. No dice. You see, I'm afraid only two things can harm me now that I have all the cards. The Original witch, and God himself. Seeing how you are neither, I would cooperate for your own sake." Klaus pushed her towards the door.

Cristine had heard the noise and walked out of the bedroom door on the otherside of the room. Her hair was loose and hung around her face and over her shoulders. She had wrapped a sheet around her to protect her modesty.

"Elena," Damon said. She had been with him. She had slept with him. Before he ever got a chance to touch her. This sparked and anger in him. How could someone so selfish and greedy and awful and Klaus be alowed to have someone like her?

"I am sorry I am not Elena. She is in here somewhere, but I am not her." Cristine looked truly sincere, but he had seen that look on the face of every original he had ever met. It was a ploy, and a selfish one at that.

"You my dear witch, are going to help me restore her to her original body. In this casket right here." Klaus walked over to the casket." Tyler! You may come out now, stand guard here, and my good Alarick, you will not try to destroy the body, becuase if you do I will allow that ring to remain on your finger while I rip every bone from within your skin and make a neat pile to send to the bottom of the ocean."He turned and placed his hands on Cristine/ Elena's face, depending on who was watching. He leaned his head forward and kissed her gently. "After a thousand years, you will be mine, just as you were once."

"What ever it takes I will do my love. No sacrifice is to great for this love."

"I think I'm going to throw up the last blood bag." Damon said. His cold and unbeeting heart secretly in his throat.

"I do not exect you to understand, boy. You have only ever loved women who do not love you. It must be difficult to live that way. If I hadn't promissed your brother, I would have mercifuly put an end to your misery back when he told me about you in Chicago." Kluas let go of Cristine.

"Why do you have to do this to him? He loved just like you. It was my fualt that he was broken, not his. Just like it was her fault that you turned into a murderous lunatic, who would sacrifice his own family so that, somehow in your twisted head, you would "never be alone". It doesn't make much sense does it? You are not half the man he is!" Katherine was not the kind to show this emotion.

"She does not need to be here, Nicklaus. All we needd is the blue eyed one, and the witch. Send them away for their own saftey, No one need be here, in case something may go wrong. No one needs to be hurt." Cristine spoke, still wrapped in the sheet.

"You are right, My dear." Klaus smiled and said, "Damon, and my dearest Bonnie, you are all I need, and your lives are guranteed, the rest of you would do well t leave. We all know how much trouble I have controling my temper. I hate to hand out trust because of how often both the living and the dead, and what ever we are, tend to betray it." Klaus saw that each of them looked to Bonnie, who then looked to Damon. "Well, I supose you put the right man in charge this time. Or weren't you the brain of the last plan too? No matter that," Klaus smirked, "Go on, tell them it will be alright. No one in this room is going to shed their blood, so long as the rest of you leave."

"Go. We can save her." Damon nodded, his blue eyes catching the light just right, giving the others, all of them some sort of hope.

"I'm staying. He's my brother, and I know you. Damon, we may have hated eachother for years, but I know that we are better together than apart. What I did to you will never be right, and I will always have to be there trying to make it right."

"LIsten little brother, this isn't the time for your humanity to come back. You need to turn it off and walk away. Just run away, far away with Katherine. I forgave you, but I can't forget with you breathing down my neck. Go, God Damn it! Let us do this, you used to love her, and if you still do you will leave so we can save her."

Stefan knew the look in his brothers eyes. "They better all make it out alive." He pushed back his humanity and truned to walk out the door, grabbing Katherine's wrist, and the others followed slowly.

"Let it begin. I wish to return to my body. I wish to be rid of this girl. I can feel, she loves that man." She looked at Damon. " And he loves her too. Nicklaus, his fever for her is almost as great as yours for me. I cannot keep one love from another. But you will always come first." She said the words to Klaus, the next words she said to Damon. "You love her and it is undeniable. You have your doubts, I sense them in your blue wandering eyes. Please, help me return to my love, and I will give you back yours. I know you do not trust me, but i understand love. Trust that. Trust that I believe in love, and that everyone deserves it. Please do not ruin this for me or your... Elena. This must go perfectly, or we are both lost forever."

Damon said nothing. In the time of the conlict Tyler had set up the bed for the body of Elena to lay for the transferrence to Cristine's in the casket.

"Why not do this here? My love it is time. Lay there, we will return you soon. Bonnie, my lovely servant of nature, please take this book. It has the spell you need. Trust me I have hunted far and wide for it. Turns out it was back in Chicago. You know how old witches work I am sure. Secrets and spells. I was told it would take a very powerful witch, and I have met none as powerful as you. And so young. If you would only join me, you could become the greatest ever."

"I don't do your dark magic."

"My magic? I didn't create it, or write the rules. You might want to speak to orginal witch about that one. Just take the damn book. Your spell is not dark. It is the transference spell, written specificaly for this purpose by my mother. No vampires or werewolved needed."

She did not open the book, but took it from him.

"You my friend, you are here to keep Elena awake, it will be difficult, you need to make sure she does not sleep, for if she does before Her soul is seperated from Cristine, she is forever lost. I need you to take this dagger, and plunge it into her heart, at the exact moment that I plunge this into Cristine's. They have to seperate, have their hearts penetrated ensuring they are both dead, so that we may ressurect them.

"I didn't sign up for this! I can't kill her."

"If you don't you will lose everychance of being with her forever. This is of no consequence to me. But Cristine has the heart that you never find in the world but once evry few lifetimes. That is why she had to die to bind me. The pure of heart are the most valuable. Elena is pure, and I hate to see a beautiful soul like hers wasted. I hate waste."

Elena's body lay atop the table.

"I can't do this spell. I don't have the power to bring back someone else after the last time. The balance will be off set."

"You are the only witch that CAN do this, trust me I've done my homework. I've had to wait a thousand years and this will work. Damon, my friend."

"Friend, what do you mean? There aren't two meaner sons of bitches anywhere in this world."

"All the more reason to be friends. We are the same. We just don't want to be alone, we want to be first for just one person. It only fits that they should be the same woman. Don't tell me you can't see it? You are just like me. That is how she knows you love Elena so much. She sees in you what she saw in me. You are like we were before the world changed. Before I was this way, and before I had been let down. Cristine knows what she knows, and she knows you and I can fix this. So fro love, and redemption and brotherhood, we will do this."

"No, just for love." Damon answered, ripping the dagger from Klaus's hand.

Klaus smiled inspite of himself. "Bonnie, please read."

"I love you, Nicklaus." Cristine said.

Bonnie began reading the incantation, Elena's body lay on the table, the breathing slowed tremendously as the words flowed out. Soon Elena began to awaken from the slumber she had been in for the past day. She realized she was sharing her body, and all the memories of the past day flooded her mind. Having both spirits awake inside one body gave them the brief access into one anothers minds. The worlds and memories rushed all around them and they struggled to hear the voices of them men that loved them more than anyone else.

Damon noticed the seperation begining and Bonnie was nearing the end of the first incantation. He saw the small twitches, and shifts in the eyes of Elena's eyes, he could see the two women fighting not to go under, and then they both fell away, eyes closed.

"It's time, Damon. Take the dagger, they are seperated now." Klaus said, taking in a deep breath as Bonnie finished the first incantation. They took the daggers in hand, looked at eachother, Klaus nodded, more unasuredly than Damon had ever seen any vampire look. They plunged the daggers into the hearts of both bodies, leaving them in their chests long enough to make sure that Elena's heart had stopped beating. Bonnie looked horrorstruck, still not sure if she could bring them back. Damon's chest heaved, as it hadn't done in years, he actually felt like he needed to breath, even though he did not. Perhaps it was the absense of the woman he loved, and the doubt that she may not come back.

"Start the incantation. Its time to finish this." Klaus pulled the dagger from Cristine's chest, and Damon from Elena's. Bonnie began to read. Her voice wavered an her hands shook. The silence was then only thing left beyond that. Life struck up in Elena's body and her wound healed, sudenly the breath returned to her body. Little did she know, the breath had just left the body of a pure hearted woman somewhere distant. Her family wouldthink it a heart attack, they would never know that she had been taken from them to save another. Elena's eyes opened and with a gasp she sat up, cluthing the bloody sheets to her chest. She looked down, there was no wound left, only a light red scar.

"Damon?" She asked in an exasperated tone. To him it sounded like she might actualy need him, and it thrilled him so much he thought he mighthave actually felt his own heart start to beating again. Elenas arms reached up out and wrapped around Damon's neck. "Are you real?"

"Yes." He replied. "I'm real, I'm here."

Klaus shot a terrified look at Damon and Elena. She was awake, so why was Cristine still cold? What was wrong. "Cristine. Cristine!" Bonnie finished the incantation and looked at Klaus, knowing that is Cristine did not stir soon, there would be a firece Hell to pay. Another minute passed after Elena slid off of the bed she had been lain on. "CHRISTINE!" The shout shook the walls, and a pang shout throught all of those in the room, even Tyler, who had been sitting by. Klaus turned and snapped his neck. The imortal were wonderful insurance to have when flying into fits of uncontrolable rage. Elena jumped, then looked at Klaus, who was now leaning over the side of the coffin.

His face was buried in her chest, his lips kissed her cold, red, dead lips. His hads lingered in her dark brown hair, and his tears slowly slid down her neck. Sudenly Elena understood what she hadn' before.

"Read it once more!" Cried Klaus, no one had noticed the strength Bonnie had lost, and she was not willing to point it out. It wasn' every day you put an end to a thousand year long love story. Bonnie was a sucker for romance and hated to be that girl. So she spoke one more time. Nothing happened. Klausdropped to his knees.

'I don't understand. This should have worked. She should be alive now. I did everything I was supposed to do! The rules keep letting me down! That damn woman, my mother keeps letting me down, even after a thousand years. I promised you your lives, leave me. And take the boy with you. I want to be alone. I will have my vengence another day."Elena stepped towards him he turned to her roaring, "LEAVE!" Elena was startled, but more brave now than ever before. She kneeledd beside him, Bonnie walked to wards Damon and watched. Damon stood with a look on his face conveying that he didn't understand why Elena hadn't run away as fast as she could. She grabbed Klaus's shirt and lifted him so that he stood.

"I am sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, but I saw everything. If I had known you had done it all for love I would never have made some of the choices I did. Out of all the insane reasons we do things, the only honorable one is love. You hae always been honorable. I do not hold anything against you. I envy you. I wish I could know what it is like to have someone love me the way you loved her." Damon felt another pang as Elena said this to Klaus. Then she surprised even herself and kissed Klaus. Not in a lovers embrace, or a goodbye kiss. It was the same kiss she had given to Damon when he was dying. It was cryptic. As soon as her lips left his she let go of him, and they heard a sighing sound come from the coffin.

Klaus leaned over. Cristine's chestwas heaving and tears flooded his face. She was alive. It had merely been delayed, but she was alive, and human, and just as he had remembered her.

Thr others did not wait, Elena slipped her had from his and rushed toward the door, leaving her close in the bedroom. She could leave and she would leave.

Cristine's resserection was delayed because the death of the pure heart she was tethered to was delayed. It was Bonnie, and as soon as Cristine worke up, Bonnie knew. She also knew she had to keep the others from knowing. When Bonnie rived home she made it to her bed, the fell unconscious, hittimg her head on the night stand, falling beside her bed, head bleeding, body weakened. She had days left. Only days.

Elena was changed into actualy clothes, she and Damon alone were at the boarding house, they had taken Tyler home, and sent word to Caroline. Elena refused to see anyone. She had saved a beautiful love. She had learned the heart of a man she had long thought to be a monster. She had beated back death again. She had survived again, against all odds, and she realized that the reason why this happened again, was right infront of her. Damon, he had been willing to risk it all to brong her back from a place no one was meant to return. He loved her. And she remembered Cristine saying that she loved him too.

In everything that had happened in the past three days, Elena knew the biggest change had been a purely mental one.

"I love him."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter is purely Delena. Please let me know what you think. Storyline, character development, believe-ability. I love feedback, and I hope you love my story! R&amp;R<p> 


	9. What Wouldn't You Do For Love

The Game Changer...

* * *

><p>She stood at his the arm of the couch, peering at nothing in particular, consumed in her thoughts. Shewas wondering why Damon had said almost nothing to her since she came to. The update she had gotten about Jeremy was from Bonnie, and the information about how long she had been missing too. Damon had let her in to the home, driven here there but not said as much as two words to her. She didn't understan why he was acting that way but her thoughts were interruptedwhen he broke the silence calling to her from the stairs.<p>

She went to see him as soon as she heard his voice. He stood with the same black shirt hehad been wearing at the Bed and Breakfast. "Damon I-"

"Don't." He said. Elena gave him a confused look, pulling her head slightly straighter, and lifting her eyebrows. Her ussualy subte reaction to anything that might sting. He was angry.

"I just wanted to say tha-"

"I know what you wanted to say. But you can't because it was my fault. If I hadn't have been so busy telling you that story I would have been able to react in enough time to save you from ever having to go through that. You were possessed, and killed again. And that monster had you and your body. He slept with you. That monster!" Damon had stepped towards Elena, his hands on her small, and in his grips, fragile, arms.

"He's not a monster Damon. He was in love. It wasn't me he slept with. It was her I was not even awake for it. I can't remember anything betweeen the crash, and when Cristine and I began to seperate. Damon, the things I saw, that kind of love, no one who has ever felt that way could be a monster."

"I thought I lost you." Damon's hand traced up her jaw, resting at her temple, his other hand on her shoulder. Both of his blue eyes pierced through to a place she had not allowed him to before, but since he was being vulnerable, she would do the same. Elena decided to be honest with herself for a moment._ Oh who are you kidding! You can't keep_ him_ out, you are in love with him!_

"But you didn't. I could never think him a monster agian after what I saw. He loves her. Out of all the things to kill for, to die for, isn't love the most reasonable." Damons hands wer eat Elena's waist, and hers were at his face. "Tell me, what wouldn't you do for love?"

Damon's Crystal blue eyes burned through Elena, and she gave into her uncontrolable urge to kiss him. Her lips left his, but not for long before he kissed her back, and in the way kissing ought to be done. His lips met hers passionately, with a firmness and comfort she was not ussed to. His kiss was neither yielding or forceful, but perfect for her intents. She hopped up onto his hips and he pushed himself back into a wall to balance himself. "I love you." Elena said into his ear. He took this as his invitation to speed them to his room.

The stood beside the bed and just as Damon moved to push Elena down she forced him on his back first, his feet still touching the ground, legs bent at the knees. Among the kisses Damon lifted their bodies and hovered over top of Elena running his hands through her straight brown hair. Elena's hands tangled in the thick black mess of Damon's hair. She again flipped him and straddled him.

"Are you sure you want this?" Damon asked her.

"Aren't you?" She gasped.

"Of course I am. I've wanted this for so long. I just don't want it to be out of fear, or lust. Or anything you might regret, or hate me for tomorrow." Damon answered honestly.

"I never wanted to be like Katherine, but Damon, I am in love with you. You stood by me, fought to bring me back, and get me back, and you still are here, asking me if I want to make love to you or not. Of course I do Damon. I want you. But please, no more questions. Just let me have this." She kissed him and Damon lifted hid torso to deepen the kiss. As Elena was resting low on Damons hips, he was able to set them up staright.

Elena's hands roamed for the hem of Damon's shirt, eager to rid him of his coverings. She lifted it over his head and placed her hands on his chest. Damon ripped Elena's shirt off of her quickly. "No, i want to tak our time." Damon could do that. He would not sleep with her, or just have sex with her, or fuck her, he could do that some other day. He wanted to make love to her, to make her forget everyother lover before, and to become his wholely.

Elena felt the contours of his muscles as they cotracted and tightened around her wasit. His palms glided up her spine and hif deft fingers unclasped the hooks of the bra. Dmaon' fingers slid softly down Elena's arms as he pulled down the straps of her bra. She had felt continuous waves of shivers, as he kept touching her in such soft ways.

She fubmbled to undo his belt, but once done he quickly slipped out of both his pants and his boxers, he now lay completley exposed beneathe her. Damon's hands pulled off the pink silky pajama shorts Elena was wearing. All that remained of her clothing was the thin, damp, laccey, piece of cloth. Damon made sure that his member did not touch Elena as he undressed her. He pulled them down from the tops on the outer part of her thighs. She lifted her hips and he finished helping her off with her clothes.

Elena's hips moved forward as Damon caught her in a kiss, but Damons hand gripped her outer thigh stoping the motion from proceeding further. With this other hand he lifted his body and flipped over on top of Elena. Still not touching her with his penis. Damon made sure she was comfortable and adjusted. She had closed her legs when helay her down so he reached down parting her legs. He grabed one leg and wraped each aorung his hips. He also fixed her arms around his neck. Then he lay himself on top of her.

He slipped only his tip in side of herat first, then sunk deeper and deeper in until she thought she was full, but he still pushed further. Her walls were stretched, and he knew that he had to be careful he thrust inside of her slowly, penetrating completley everytime. Her moans fell to he ear and gave him pleasure he couldn't explain. She was pulsating,and it hadn't been long at all, he was only getting stared. He had himself lifted, but Elena pulled him down on top of her completely. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and Damon's arms flexed as he clutched the sheets. Elena's nails gratted along his back, and had he not been a vampire, his back would be bloodied and shredded. He contined to workhis rythym and she tried to match it.

She hungrily thrust her hips upwards in hopes to fill her more than she already was. She moved her hips in the opposite direction of his, increasing the friction. She was reaching her first climax and Damon thrust more hungrily into her and her moans became louder and rougher. Her skin was beading with sweat and upon reaching her first orgasm Elena flipped Damon over and began the grueling process over again. Her hips bounces and swirled and reached for more of him to be inside of her. She wanted to be stretched tighter. The pain she felt was an unprecedented pleasure. Damon cupped her breasts and he pulled her down to him. She did her best to resist, having been brought down far enough she pushed up from his chest, continuind her motion. She found the strength to push herself up, gripping his arms and throwing her head back, before she could climax again Damon wound up on top of her, her stomach still to the bed, he nibbled achingly at her neck, drawing little blood, but cause ing intense pleasure. He lifted her hips andagrssively sought her from behind, and the pulses rippled through her body.

He once agained returned her to her back lifting her right leg. He found the right budle of nerves in this spot this is where he led her in her sencond orgasm. This one tore through her, casuing her to scream out in pleasure. He had been seduced by the sound of his name as it pierced his ears and he has make love to her like he had dreamt of for so long. now she lay naked in his arms as he starred at her sleeping form.

She dreamt of him that night. Dreamt of the passion of the love they had made and understood it to be the greatest of her life.

* * *

><p>Finally! Please let me know what you think! Too cheesy? R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
